List Of Crushes
OK you have to admit...no matter WHO you are...at one point or another in your life you have had a crush on SOMEONE! Whether it was a celebrity, an animal, a cartoon or a classmate, you have liked at least ONE person! I am going to copy and paste a list of my crushes I have had over the years...it is from a personal diary of mine on the computer...I made this probably about a year ago...well here goes: I Am A Superstar!! : ) (talk) 18:31, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Superstar's Crushes 1.) John Ritter (4- Present)…he was my first crush at a very young age since Three’s Company. 2.) Inspector Gadget (5 or 6- Present)…I saw him…Matthew Broderick and I have always liked him. I still do, but mostly when he was younger. 3.) Spy Fox (5-9) (Present)…I loved how suave the Slyful fox was…very debonair. 4.) 3! 2! 1! Penguins Penguin (7-8)…I don’t even remember his name at the moment…I think I was trying to let go of Spy Fox so…I chose some fat-muscular Penguin…Zigel! That was his name if I remember correctly…Zigel! 5.) Elliott Yamin (11-Present)…I loved his voice and looks on American Idol…even though I remember he is 16 years apart from me. I still like the guy…but not as much. 6.) James (11-Present)…He started out as “a boy who sits next to me”, but he soon became the biggest crush I ever had in middle school. I still like the guy I’m sure, and I might never get over him…but I know I will never forget him. 7. ) Roddy St. James (11-13)…His mouse looks and Hugh Jackman voice got the best of me I guess…still a little embarrassing when I look back on it. 8.) Billy Idol (12-13)…This came shortly after and at the same time as Roddy…he played “Dancing With Myself” that became my fave song and I thought I had a crush on him. I really think it was just I liked the music. 9.) David Henrie (13- Present)…This is a real crush. He is good looking and an O.K. actor I guess…one day I just…liked him and I would rather hate him now but I don’t. I still like the guy and I think I always will. 10.) Jason Dolley (12 - Present)…You gotta admit he is still a cutie. One of the few Blondes I have a crush on! At one time I thought I “loved” him more than David. I still like him but at one time he was a distraction from David. It did not work. 11.) Ian Altwater (15-Present)…You know who that is...no need to explain it any further. :) 12.) And last but not least… Vincent Martella (16-Present)…The most recent and confusing crush! I find out more about him everyday. I heard his voice as Phineas Flynn now for years! I saw him once barely on Everybody Hates Chris…then recently on Disney 365. I was like, “Oh HE is the guy who plays Phineas? Wow I would not have expected him to be that cute!” Here we are now! Present! Numbuh26's/Wolf's Crushes 1. Angel Villa- (Age 6- 11) I had the hugest crush on him. In fourth grade we were the students of the week together, I was estatic about that. I drew him X-Veemon and Flamedramon, mind you that was back when I could draw characters free hand. 2. The lead singer of the BackStreet Boys, Nick Carter, I think ( 8-10). He was cute back then XD.(yeah,yeah I know I got the wrong Carter but I know I really liked the lead singer of the BSB) 3. Jesse McCartney (12-14) He has a great voice. 4. Not telling you XD. FluttershyBracelet12345678910 Crushes 1. James Maslow. He sings really good. (present) 2. Jason Dolley. He is a really good actor (present) 3. Bradley Steven Perry. I don't know a reason for Bradley. (present) 4. Leo Howard. I have to admit I like him a lot. (present) 5. Joe Jonas. I really liked his hair back then. (when he was in jonas l.a.) 6. Kendall Schmidt.<3 (present) : 7.Billy Unger. (present) : 8. Josh Hutcherson (bridge to Teribithia) : 9. Louis Tomlinson (ALWAYS) : 10. Harry Styles (Always) : 11.Niall Horan (Always) : 12. Logan Henderson (present) : 13.Carter Sherrif OMG OMG OMG HE SO CUTE :) (since i met him) CDK2001's Crushes *Alyson Stoner- The voice of Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, and a wonderful singer! *Stefanie - The girl who introduced me to this wiki. *Bulma- From Dragon Ball, not Dragon Ball Z Travisplatypus' Crushes *Kasie Flores (6 - I forgot) When I was 6, I bumped my head on the playground at school and then Kasie came and was very nice to me. So, I become friends with her. We became the bestest of friends and at school I even gave her a Christmas present in front of the whole class. I eventually got over it and then in 4th grade my friend, Trevor wanted to know my crush so I wrote him a note and he hid it where everybody found it and made fun of me. Ironically, now I hate Kasie. Category:Stefanie's Pages Category:Lists Category:Love